Life with John in 1909
by SilentDaughter
Summary: What if in a past life, John and Monica knew each other? Monica, the third eldest of seven daughters. John, the second eldest of three sons and two daughters. Monica's father owns Lumber Mills and factories, and John's father owns a few banks. Hopefully they don't take too long to realize their feelings this time. Mulder & Scully introduced later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable and obvious characters. The characters that are not recognizable, belong to me. Some plots that I have borrowed from C.C. belong to him and I do not make a profit from any of my stories. **

**This is my first story, so please review. Criticism is welcome.**

* * *

I looked to my mother as she came into the parlor. She glanced at me before she took a seat on the winged back chair across from me.

"You know that you are not off of the hook for your outburst earlier." She said as she adjusted her skirts.

"My outburst? That's far from what you would call an outburst." I said, my voice exasperated. "I do not see why I have to get married. Lillian is already married and Sara is engaged to be married in a few months' time. Why do I have to be married?" I asked as I stood.

"You know that as daughters of this family, you and your sisters are to be married to respectable men from respectable families. It is your duty to carry on their families bloodlines." She said as if it were the simplest thing spoken of.

"They do not need me to carry on their bloodline. There are hundreds of other women who would be willing to take my place." I said as I settled my hands on my hips.

"My goodness, Monica. Would you just accept your duties already? Your father and I are going to continue to look for an ideal match for you. If you do not like him after two weeks, you can tell me and your father and I will remove our deal with his parents. Do we have a deal?" My mother asked and I nodded my head and left the parlor.

I am the third eldest out of several children. All daughters. My mother was seventeen when she married my father and fell pregnant with my eldest sister, Lillian, four months after her marriage. When Lillian was a year and a half, Mother fell pregnant with Sara. Then when Sara was almost two, I was born.

Lillian is eighteen and had been married for a few months now, and Sara is seventeen and to be married in several months. I am sixteen but I will turn seventeen a week after Sara's marriage. Emily is fourteen, Georgia is twelve, Minnie is seven, and the youngest, Magdalene, is only six months old. There was a son and two daughters between Minnie and Magdalene.

My mother, Claire, is fair in all aspects of the word. She is towheaded and gray eyed. She is taller than the average woman in today's time, but she is also slender and slightly muscular. My father, Wesley, is a big, burly man. Curly brown hair adorns his head and expressive olive eyes. He owns a lumber factory and is gone often. My father is not the type of man to let others do his work. He enjoys going out and cutting trees. All of my sisters with the exception of Magdalene have blonde or light brown hair with their eyes varying in color. Lillian has our grandmothers fierce, dark blue eyes, Sara's are a deep brown, Emily, a soft greenish gold, Georgia, also brown, Minnie, an emerald green, Maggie, our mother's gray eyes, and myself our fathers' eyes.

We were considered an influential family because my father owned the lumber factory in our town and several others all over the country. I knew there were plenty of suitors lined up for a chance to court and marry me, but none of the men so far had caught my attention or made my stomach flutter.

I walked through the house until I exited to the back door. Outside, Sara, Emily, Georgia, and Minnie were running around and playing, with the exception of Sara, who was holding Maggie in her arms.

"Here, let me take her. You go and run around, enjoy the childishness while it lasts." I said as I held my arms out for Maggie. Sara gratefully deposited Maggie in my arms and she skipped off to join the rest of our sisters. I sat on the steps and cradled my baby sister in my arms, and adjusted her tiny dress and her bonnet.

"Do not grow up too fast, little one. Enjoy life and all it offers. I might not be here one day and soon it will only be you with mother and father and they will be trying to marry you off. Remember, I will always be here for you. I am not going to abandon you like Lillian did to us. I miss her dearly, but I suppose you haven't the faintest clue who she is, for you weren't born yet. I love you and our sisters." I told her, but I severely doubted that she understood a word I had said.

We sat there in silence for a while until Minnie came and sat next to me, out of breath.

"Are you feeling well?" I asked her and she nodded. "Just a little winded. I think I'm going to rest here with you for a while." She said as she leaned against me. I wrapped my free arm around her and she welcomed the gesture.

"Monica?" I heard her quiet voice a few moments later. "Yes Minnie." I acknowledged her. "When do you think Lillian is going to come for a visit? We haven't heard from her since her marriage to Jackson a million months ago." She said as she played with a blade of grass. "I don't know, Mi. It's only been eight months. You know what Mother says. 'A good wife has no time for her old life.'" We both recited at the same time.

We lapsed into a silence again until we were called over by Sara.

"Monica! Come sit with us!" She called from the blanket underneath the huge tree in the middle of our yard. Emily and Georgia were already spread out and relaxed. I look to Minnie and she nodded. We both stood up and made our way to the blanket and our sisters.

Sara and I sat side by side against the trunk of the tree with Maggie in my lap and Emily and Georgia laying across our legs.

"Today is such a beautiful day. I wish everyday was like this one." Emily said as she tugged at the bottom of her bodice. "I agree." Emily said as she reached up to tickle the bottom of Maggie's foot. The babe laughed and withdrew her foot. We sat there for a while longer until we saw Mother approaching.

"Uh oh. Here comes the warden." Emily said and Sara and I chuckled. Mother came closer and sat between Sara and I and we leaned into her. Georgia and Minnie were laying fully across her lap and she shifted Maggie into her arms.

"Hello little love. Are you enjoying the day with your sisters?" She cooed to her youngest daughter. The girl giggled and released a series of spit bubbles that mother wiped away with her thumb.

"Mama?"

"Yes Minnie."

"Do you know when Lillian is going to visit?" Minnie asked and Mother momentarily froze.

"I received a letter from your sister the eve before last. She said she was going to visit today. In a little under an hour now." She said and it was silent before everyone began asking questions at once.  
"Calm down girls. You can ask her when she arrives, but for now, I want to enjoy this day with my girls." She said and we all relaxed.

We stayed, nestled with mother under the tree until we saw a familiar figure approach us from the house.

"Lillian!" We all practically flew from our resting place and swarmed our eldest sister. We hugged her at once with a ferocity that probably will leave her slightly breathless. She hugged us all with a ferocity that matched our own, and when mother approached, we shuffled to the side and let them embrace.

"Oh, my dear girl. How we've missed you so. Are you enjoying married life?" Mother asked as her and Lillian stepped back from their embrace.

"It's okay. I do miss you though." Lillian said. She was drawn to our youngest sister. "May I?" She asked as she held her hands out to accept Maggie.

Silently, Mother transferred Maggie to Lillian and Lillian held Maggie in her arms.

"Hello. I'm your sister, Lillian. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you until today. I can already tell that we're going to get along just fine." She cooed and the rest of us watched on. "What's her name?" Lillian asked with out taking her gaze off of Maggie.

"Magdalene, or Maggie for short." Mother said. But before anything else could be said, Father came from the house with Jackson a step behind him.

"How are my girls doing?" Papa asked as soon as he was close enough.

"I think we're okay. Do you have the time Wes?" Mother asked and he took out the silver watch from his vest pocket.

"It's a little past noon." He relayed the time and mother thanked him.

"I best get started on dinner. I'll leave you lot to catch up." Lillian, Sara, and I offered to help but our offers were shot down almost immediately. We rejoined the others.

"How is Richard, Sara?" Jackson asked. Jackson and Richard were best friends, practically grew up together.

"He's fine, getting over a slight flu. That's why he hasn't been 'round lately. Didn't want to get any of us sick." She said ans she braided her hair over her shoulder. Surprisingly after, it was quiet until Jackson spoke to me.

"If I may, Monica. A friend of your sister's and I, will be visiting us next Tuesday. Lillian got to talking to him about you and he has taken an interest with you. I have already spoken to your father and with your consent, I would like to bring him to meet you formally next Wednesday." I knew Jackson only had the best intentions, but I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed.

"What is his name?" I asked as I crossed my arms around myself loosely.

"John Doggett. His family owns a few banks in the surrounding cities, but he's a lawman in the next town over." He said and I thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, I'll meet with Mr. Doggett." I agreed and had I known what my life would be like thirty years from now, I would have inquired about him a lot sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days closed in on the day I was supposed to meet John, I couldn't help but grow nervous. I knew mother noticed, but she hasn't said anything, yet. My sister's, however, freely voiced their thoughts.

"I can't believe you willingly agreed to meet this Mr. Doggett, Monica." Sara said. She and I were in charge of the younger girls while mother and father went to a 'party' of a friend of fathers. I shrugged.

"I'm just surprised that Father let me make the decision. Some of the suitors they have arranged for me were…nice…but none so far have felt like The One." I said and Sara was quiet for a short while, but between the silences, Emily voiced her own thoughts.

"His name doesn't sound weird when added to yours. John and Monica. Mr. Doggett and Miss. Reyes." She said as she braided the hair on her doll. I look up from where I was brushing Georgia's hair to look at her, then Sara.

"I must admit, Monica. His name does sound good with yours. And we all know how nervous you are about meeting him tomorrow." Sara said and I stuck my tongue out at her.

After that, we talked about a variety of other things until it was time to put Georgia, Minnie, and Maggie to bed, which left Emily, Sara, and I awake. We silently agreed to move into the living area. It was almost completely dark, but no one made a move to turn on any of the lanterns.

"Monica?" I heard Emily call me.

"Yes?"

"Why do you and Sara and Lillian have to be married off soo soon? Why can't you stay here with us a little while longer?" She asked. My heart nearly broke, and in the near darkness, I met Sara's eyes.

"I wish I could stay forever, Em. But you know what Mother would say." I stopped to try to come up with an explanation, but Sara covered for me.

"I know that it seems too young for you, but centuries, even decades ago, parents were marrying off their daughters as young as you and Georgia. In some countries, daughters are married to men as old as father. Just be lucky that when you get married, you'll be lucky to be a woman, and not a girl." She said. It seemed a little harsh, but we all knew that it was true. We were lucky to have some say in whom we married and lucky to be the age we were.

"I just don't want to lose you too like Lillian. She hardly comes over anymore, and I miss her, a lot." She said and in the darkness, I heard her sniffle. I moved to where she has sitting and pulled her to me.

"You're not going to lose us. I will fight is I have to see you and the others." I said as I hugged her.

"Promise?" she asked and I nodded.

"Promise."

The next morning, I was woken up earlier than usual. I was bathed, nearly scrubbed raw, and stuffed into a new dress.

"Ouch!" I winced as mother pulled on my hair, forcing it into the style she wanted. She tugged just a little harder and I met her eyes in the mirror.

"Must my hair be up?" I asked and she shook her head.

"You have to make a good first impression. I promise, after this you can have your hair anyway you want it. I nodded as she finished and I stood.

"You look beautiful, Monica." My mother fiddled with my dress before she suddenly stopped. The front door opened and closed and a series of voices could be heard. I immediately picked up on the one unfamiliar voice I had never heard before. I look to mother and she smiled.

"Let's go before your sister's barge down stairs." She said and we both chuckled. We had made the younger girls promise to wait until we came to collect them. We left the room I shared with Sara and Emily and walked to room across the hall that contained my sisters. Mother knocked and opened the door.

"You can come out now, go greet your father and sister." She opened the door and the girls besides Sara and Maggie rushed down stairs. I reached out for Maggie and mother looked at me.

"I want to hold her. She calms me." I said and she nodded. Finally, with Maggie in my arms and mother in front and Sara next to me, we descended the stairs and into the parlor.

"Ah, there are the rest of my girls." Father said as he greeted us. He kissed mother and took his youngest daughter into his arms. I saw Lillian and Jackson and Sara making her way to Richard, and then the girls as they swarmed another man.

I felt someone nudge me and I looked and saw that it was mother. Father cleared his throat.

"Girls, let the man be. Go see what your sister brought for you." He said and the girls knew that they had been dismissed.

"John." My father called and the other man, John, stepped forward.

"Sir." He greeted in kind.

"This is my wife Claire." Father said and John gave a polite bow.

"A pleasure to meet you Ma'am." He said and Mother bowed her head.

"And this is my daughter, Monica." Papa said his eyes finally met mine. They were the clearest and lightest blue I had ever seen. Again, he bowed, but this time he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles.

"It's definitely a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Reyes. I have heard a great deal about you from your sister." He said politely.

"Good things, I hope." I said. I had only known his for a few short moments and I could already tell that there was something different about this man.

"Monica, why don't you show Mr. Doggett around the gardens before lunch." Mother said and I nodded. John offered me his arm and I accepted.

I lead him out the back door and down the steps.

"If I may say, your sisters' are very curious creatures." He said and I chuckled.

"I agree. Mother and I made them promise to wait until mother deemed me ready to meet you. I'm surprised you didn't ask them to leave you be." I said as we walked closer to the gardens.

"I'm used to it." John said with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"You have younger siblings?" I asked as we sat on one of the benches in the garden.

"I have an older brother, two younger sisters and an infant brother." He said and I smiled.

We talked for a long time before we were called back in for lunch.

As we walked back to the house, John turned to me.

"Would you allow me to take you for a walk around the town tomorrow?" He asked. I knew before I answered that I would agree. There was just something different about this man.

"I would like that. Thank you." I accepted and he gave me a heart melting smile. We continued the walk to the house where we were separated to opposite sided of the table for a late lunch. The conversation was good and never stopped. When lunch stopped, Father requested that he and mother talk to John and I in private.

"My wife and I have discussed with your parents the terms of your courtship with our daughter. Of course, if Monica agrees, and the both of you are content, then after six months, we will discuss the next stage." Father said and I looked to John. I had already known him for a few short hours, but I already liked him. There was something about him that drew me to him.

"If you allow, I believe I would like to get to know your daughter better." John said as he found my gaze.

"Monica?" Mother asked. I nodded.

"I accept." I said and I knew that the next six months would be some of the best of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Calm down, Monica. I can feel the nervousness coming off of you in waves." Mother said as she sat on the opposite side of the room.

"I can't help it." I knew it was futile. There were plenty of things I could be doing to keep my mind off of the upcoming stroll with John. Mother shot me a look before she went back to her embroidery.

"What's got you so worked up about Mr. Doggett? The other suitors never got passed the first meeting. Why does he get a second?" Mother asked, finally. I could practically see the question in her eyes every time she looked at me after John, Lillian, Jackson, and Richard left.

"Honestly, I don't know. He seems…different…compared to the other men. The others always talked too much about how much money they have, or where they've been or where they're going. Not once did John gloat about his family fortune. He asked a lot about me, however, and our family. Did you know he has an infant sibling? He did talk about his work. He enjoys being a law man, said it makes him feel good knowing that certain people can't cause any more harm." I gushed on about John and only stopped when I caught the smirk on mother's face. Now I felt a little self-conscious.

"What?" I asked a little defensive.

"You're smitten with him." She said, the smirk turning into a smile. I shook my head in denial, but I knew the blush I feeling creep to my face would betray me.

"Don't deny it Monica. Everyone saw it yesterday. You're more relaxed around him. I haven't seen you smile like you did with him yesterday in a long time. So far, I like him. You obviously like him, and he certainly likes you." She said as she halfheartedly returned to her embroidery. After that, we sat in a companionable silence until mother spoke again.

"You best start getting ready. Mr. Doggett will be here soon." She said and I nodded. I stood and walked from the parlor to the main room, climbing the stairs until I reached the room I shared with two of my sisters. I opened the door and stopped when I noticed that all of my sisters with the exception of the eldest were cramped into the room.

"Is there some secret, devious meeting I wasn't aware of?" I asked, making the younger girls giggle.

"We wanted to give you something to wear for Mr. Doggett." Emily said. I must have looked confused because then Minnie pulled something from behind her back. I took it from her and noticed that it was a wooden bracelet and a locket. I examined the bracelet first.

"It's beautiful." I breathed when I noticed the series of intricate symbols.

"We had father carve it. Each of us has our own symbol there. Even Mother and Father." Georgia spoke up. I slid it over my hand and let it rest on my wrist. I looked to the locket next. It was silver on a deep blue silk ribbon. I opened it to be greeted with the picture of my sisters on one side and a picture of our parents on the other. I put the necklace on as well and swarmed by my sisters. I tried to get my arms around all of them.

"Thank you. I love them." I said and Minnie look to me.

"Really?" She asked her eyes bright. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Really." I said, and soon, there was the tall tale sound of a horse's hooves beating against the dirt path way. We all crowded to the window as we watched John ride up to the house. Before I could stop them, Emily, Georgia, and Minnie rushed down stairs to greet their sisters' suitor. Sara just chuckled and we followed after the girls.

Father had already greeted John and was in the process of shaking his hand when my sisters burst through the door. They greeted John and he chuckled.

"Hello to you too ladies and little lady." He said to the three youngest and Maggie.

"Ma'am." He gave a polite bow of the head to my mother and Sara.

"Miss." And just like yesterday, he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. I ignored the look my mother shot my father.

"Emily, take Mr. Doggett's horse to the barn. See to it that he has water and straw." Father asked of Emily and she nodded. She led the horse to the barn.

"What do you have planned for my daughter today, Mr. Doggett?" father asked.

"A walk around town and a picnic in the park permitted the weather stays nice." He said and my father seemed satisfied. That's when I noticed the picnic basket in John's right hand.

"We will bid you a good day, then." Mother said and John nodded his head and offered me his arm. I accepted and we began our walk to town.

"You look beautiful today." He said as he turned his head to look at me. I blushed.

"I love the French Quarters, but I hear that the older Quarters are haunted." John said as we walked along the cobblestone streets. I nodded and looked at the shops and houses around us.

"I think that all places are haunted." I said. He gave me a curious glance.

"How so?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, thousands of people have lived all over the state for centuries. Thousands of people have died in these streets, and in these homes. Who's not to say that there are souls stuck between this life and the next? For certain there are the souls of bad men and women stuck in between, or the souls of people who are waiting to be avenged. We cannot simply deny the fact that there are other forms lurking in the shadows, or in broad day light?" I concluded my thoughts and waited as John processed what I had said.

"I don't deny the fact that there are places one's soul goes to after their time has come to an end here and for certain damaged souls are less likely to go to the stars, but I can't say that they would show themselves. I would need proof of a ghost, or a phantom, to believe that they exist." He said as we waited for a carriage to finish crossing before we crossed the road.

"Fair enough. What's your family like?" I asked as we approached the park. John smiled at the thought of his family.

"My father, Nick, married my mother, Kate, when they were nineteen. My older brother Oscar, was born a year after they married, and myself a year after him. There are a few years between myself and my sister Olivia, then the twins Jack and Nina, then the baby Saul." He explained as he set about spreading a blanket over the grass.

"How old are they? If you don't mind me asking." I asked anyways.

"Oscar is nineteen, Olivia is ten, the twins are four, and Saul is a few weeks. I am eighteen." He said and I smiled. Our siblings were close in age.

"How about your sisters?" He asked in turn.

"My oldest sister, Lillian, as you know, is now nineteen. Sara is eighteen, I am sixteen, Emily is fourteen, Georgia is twelve, Minnie is seven, and the youngest, Magdalene, is only six months old but there was a son and two daughters between Minnie and Magdalene." I said and he looked sad.

"I think my mother would have gone mad with seven children, no offense, but my brothers could be a handful sometimes, especially the twins. But my mother would do it over again if she could." He said and I nodded.

"I love my sisters' dearly, but there are times I wish they would be quiet." I sighed as he handed me a tin filled the most delicious smelling soup. He nodded in agreement. We sat quietly together, eating and watching the people around us.

"My mother has been inquiring about you." John broke the silence.

"Really? I asked and he nodded.

"She has taken a liking to you already. She has ordered that I ask you and your family to a family brunch Sunday after church." He said and I smiled.

"I accept." He smiled and we continued our lunch.

"So the next thing I knew, I was chasing after Lillian and she kept teasing me about the fact that she had my favorite doll. So fueled by some anger, I basically lunged at her, sending the both of us into the pond." I finished the story and John laughed.

"Did your beloved doll make it?" He asked as we neared the road that led to my home.

"Unfortunately not. Neither did our dresses. I don't know if mother was more cross at my sister or I fighting, or the ruined dresses. My father found it rather funny, though." I said and John chuckled.

"Thank you for the stroll and lunch, John." I thanked him and he smiled.

"The pleasure was all mine Monica." The way he said my name made my knees tremble and sent a shiver down my spine. As we neared the house, I could see that my younger sisters were running about and shouting. I knew the moment they spotted me because they shouted and began running towards us.

"Brace yourself." I told him and he just smiled.

"Monica! Monica! Come look! Cleo had her puppies!" The girls excitedly chattered as they grew closer.

"Cleo?" John asked. I nodded and took his hand as we walked to the barn.

"She's our 'farm dog'. We were starting to worry she'd never have her puppies." I explained to him as we entered the barn. In the corner of one of the empty stalls, Cleo, our family's Great Dane lay with her puppies.

"That's a pony, not a dog, but she is beautiful." I heard John say. I nudged him with my shoulder and he grinned.

"There's three boys and three girls." Father said as he cleaned his hands on a dirty rag. We watched on as the girls gushed over the puppies and I saw father glance at our linked hands.

"Enjoy your day?" He asked and I blushed.

"Yes Sir, but regrettably, I must go. I have to meet my brother." John said as he let go of my hand to shake my father's hand.

"Good man." With that, John mounted his horse, bid my sisters and I good bye, and rode off into the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1

**A/N: This chapter had been too long in my opinion, so I have decided that it will be in two parts. Enjoy!**

**Part 1**

* * *

I sat with Sara in the barn in the hayloft, our legs dangling off the edge. We hadn't said anything to each other since we came here, almost an hour ago.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. I knew something had been on her mind as of late. She jumped slightly when I spoke.

"What makes you think I have something to say?" She asked. Now I knew there was definitely something on her mind. She avoided my gaze as I looked at her.

"You're my sister. I know when there's something bothering you guys. So tell me what's going on." I pressed and she sighed. She turned sideways to look at me. She hesitated for a second before she spoke with a shaky voice.

"I'm pregnant." She said and for the briefest of moments, the world stilled before it resumed its motion.

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely positive?" I asked as I took her hands in mine. She nodded her head, but at the same time, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I am. My cycle hasn't come in the last month. I'm scared Monica. What am I going to do?" Sara asked as tears began to slide down her cheeks. I pulled her to me and held her as she cried. We both knew that if she was indeed pregnant, then she would bring shame to our family. She could either take a medicine that would make her lose the child, she could keep the child and be outcast from the family, or she could marry Richard before she begins to show her pregnancy and face the stares and comments of gossiping women. Finally Sara pulled out of my embrace and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Is it Richards?" I asked. I knew it was wrong to ask the question, but I needed to know that the man, who claimed to love my sister, possibly fathered a child. She looked at me with an incredulous look.

"How dare you! Of course it's Richards! I'm not some loose woman. I thought you knew me better than that Monica!" She seethed. I knew I deserved her anger, but it was something I had to ask. I waited until she had calmed down enough before I spoke again.

"You knew I wouldn't accuse you of anything, Sara. I just wanted to make sure that if you are with child, then this baby wasn't made of an accident of force." I just barely just whispered the end of my sentence and my elder sisters face softened in realization.

"Oh, God no. Richard didn't force me. I promise you." She assured me and she seemed genuine enough. We lapsed into a silence.

"Are you going to go to a physician?" I asked and I saw her shrug out of the corner of my eyes. "I'm not positive if I really am carrying. I am going to wait another month, and if my cycle hasn't come then, then I will go to the physician." She said and I nodded.

"I'm going to be an aunt." I said, my voice filled with awe. She chuckled at my comment, then her chuckes increased into hearty laughter and I laughed along with her.

* * *

"Alright girls, be sure to be on your best behavior." Mother warned as my sisters and I loaded ourselves into the wagon, Maggie in a wicker basket between Minnie and myself. Father snapped the yolks and the horses began moving at a good paced trot.

"Are you nervous meeting John's parents?" Emily asked and I shrugged.

"A little bit. I hope they like me." I admitted and everyone was silent after that.

John's family lived in the next town over, so it didn't take long to get there. We had sent letters to one another since Wednesday. He had informed me of the time brunch was and what his mother was planning to make, in case one of my own had any food aversions to anything in particular.

He was such a sweet, honest, and gentle man. He always asked how I was, always took my side into consideration when we debated, and the last letter he sent me, he enclosed dried up violets.

I had practically been bouncing around the house today while everyone readied for the brunch with John's family. Mother had told me to sill myself too many times too count, and father just smiled, happy that his strong headed daughter had finally found a gentleman she liked.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that the wagon had come to a stop and that everyone was starting to get out. I followed behind the younger girls with the Maggie's basket in the crook of my elbow, and as soon as I was off the wagon, mother took Maggie and I spotted John. He strode forward and kissed my hand. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Monica."

"John." We greeted one another before he turned to greet my parents and sisters.

"Sir, Ma'am, ladies, little lady." He greeted before he offered his arm-which I gladly accepted- and me motioned to the front door of a lovely Victorian home. The door was propped open, so John let me through the door first before his hand found its resting place on the middle of my back, guiding me through the first floor of his home.

"Ma? Pop?" He called out and received a quick response.

"In the kitchen Johnny." A woman's voice rand out, most likely his mother's. We crossed into the kitchen and his mother wiped her hands off on her apron when she saw us. She took my hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You must be Miss. Reyes. John speaks very highly of you. It's very nice to meet you." She said, a smile adorning her face. I smiled back.

"Please, call me Monica. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Doggett." I greeted in kind.

"Please, call me Kate." She said and I nodded. It was at that moment that a man came in through room through a door off to the kitchen.

"Nick, this is Monica." His wife introduced. A flash of recognition flashed in his eyes. He gave a polite bow. "It's lovely to meet you." He said and I gave a polite nod in return. I turned and introduced my family.

"This is my father Wesley, my mother Claire, my older sister Sara, and my younger sisters Emily, Georgia, Minnie, and Magdalene." I introduced and my mother and sisters gave a polite bow of the head. My father shook hands with Nick and bowed his head to Kate. John's father extended an arm to the door that I assume led outside.

"Please, feel free to join the kids and myself outside." He extended the offer and I followed John. Mother politely stayed behind and asked Kate if she needed any help cooking. Father began talking to Nick as John and I stepped outside. They had a lovely yard and from the deck, you could see the fields and hills for miles. I was drawn away from the scenery buy voices shouting for John. I looked to John when I felt his hand leave my back to see him hug two younger children and another girl.

"Is this her?" The younger girl asked. John picked her up and she wrapped an arm around his neck. John nodded.

"Nina, this is Monica. Monica, this is one of the little monsters." He introduced and I offered my hand to her.

"Hello Nina. It's very nice to meet you." I said, my voice smooth. The girl giggled and shook my hand gently. John put her down and turned to the boy partially hiding behind him.

"And this is Jack. He's awfully shy and hardly speaks." John whispered the last bit to me. I nodded and squatted down so I was level with Jack.

"Hello Jack. I'm Monica." I said softly. He nodded his head and leaned against John.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. He looked interested and nodded after a moment.

"My dog just had puppies, and maybe if it's okay with your Momma and Papa, I'll bring you and your sister's to see them." I offered and I watched as a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Puppy?" he asked and I smiled and nodded. "There are six puppies. Their teeny tiny now, but they'll get big soon." I said and he kept smiling before he turned thoughtful.

"John see?" He asked and at first I was a little confused before it clicked into place.

"John's already seen the puppies, but I'm sure he would like to see them again." I supplied and he seemed satisfied, he ran towards his sister and they joined in some game their other sister and my sisters were playing. I stood and saw the shock on John's face.

"What? Is there something on my dress?" I asked as I began smoothing down my skirts.

"No. You're dress is fine, you look beautiful." He complimented and I blushed.

"Then what was that look for?" I asked again, wanting to know what was causing him to give me that look.

"Jack never talks to new people, I mean no offense, but he's just a very timid boy. It usually takes him hours just to say 'hello'." John explained as we walked to sit with Sara and Maggie.

"Can you take her? I'm going to see if Mother and Mrs. Doggett need help." She asked and I nodded, accepting Maggie's weight into my arms. We watched as she disappeared into the house.

"Is there something upsetting her?" John asked. I looked at him, this time with shock on my face.

"How do you know?" I asked. Sara was the most composed out of all of us. She was exceptionally skilled at masking her emotions.

"She looked tense as she walked. You can say I have a knack for reading people." He said and I deliberated on whether or not I should tell him about Sara's possible pregnancy.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked and he nodded. "You have my word." He said and I took a breath before speaking.

"Sara believes she is carrying." I admitted and I immediately felt bad that I had revealed our secret to another person, but I trusted John. He was silent for a while before he spoke.

"Is she certain that she's carrying?" He asked. I adjusted Maggie in my arms.

"She's going to wait until the end of next month before going to a physician." I said and he nodded. We sat in silence for a long time until Nina approached us.

"Do you know how to braid, Monica?" She asked me and I smiled.

"I do. Would you like me to braid your hair?" I asked and she nodded. I turned to John.

"Do you mind holding Maggie?" I asked and he shook his head. I transferred my sister into his arms and I settled Nina into my lap. Her hair along with Jack's was the same light brown as their mother's, while John's was the darker brown like his father. All three of them shared the same blue eyes. I had yet to see the youngest Doggett child and the eldest.

Nina sat patiently as I braided her hair and tied it off with the pink silk ribbon she supplied. I tucked a few stray strands of hair away and with my consent, she slid off my lap, thanked me, and ran back to play with the other kids.

"She likes you." John's deep voice said from next to me. I smiled and looked to the infant in his arms.

"Maggie likes you too." I said with a chuckle as I saw that she had managed to get saliva on the front of John's shirt. He groaned and I took Maggie back so he could wipe it off.

"Sorry about that." I said and he waved it off.

"It's fine. Saul manages to do worse damage than little lady." He said. I loved that he already had a nickname for my youngest sister and wondered if he had thought of any nicknames for my other sisters.

* * *

**I'm stumbling in the dark here-besides my one review-so please, please, please review. Receiving any feedback would be accepted. I want to make my writing and story the best it can be for my readers.**

**And thank you to who ever reviewed and my one follower so far. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Part 2

**As promised, here's Part 2. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

John and I had moved from the heat of the sun to the shade of a large tree on the property. Noticing our idea, John's siblings and mine had followed our lead.

"What's your favorite color?" Olivia asked me. I thought for a second before I answered.

"I like a lot of colors, but red is my favorite. What's your favorite color?" I asked her in turn. Unlike me, she didn't hesitate.

"Purple!" Her answer was enthusiastic. I chuckled before I looked to John.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't really have a favorite color." He said. I made a face and the younger kids laughed.

"You have to have a favorite color. Everyone has to have a favorite color." But before he could answer, Nina had launched herself from her position of sitting between John and me to a man and woman who were making their way towards us. As they grew closer, I noticed that the woman was a good foot shorter than the man was, and she had the most vibrant red hair I had ever seen.

When they were close, John stood up and he offered me his hand. He carefully helped me up with Maggie still in my arms. I turned to Georgia.

"Take Maggie for a change. She's starting to get stinky." I told her and she nodded. Carefully, she took our sister in her arms and made her way into the house.

"Look what the cat dragged in." John said, a bright smile adorning his face. The man smiled and shook John's hand. He hugged the woman. I hung back as he greeted and talked to the pair and I took notice of their features.

The woman was small and thin, her fierce looking hair making up for her size. From where I stand, I could see that her eyes were almost the same shade of blue as John's, but hers were only just darker. The man next to her was a hair taller than John, and lanky in form. His hair was a shade of brown that reminded me of the melted chocolate from the sweets shop. His eyes were hazel, like mine, but his were greener, whereas mine were browner. His nose was very distinctive.

I was snapped from my musings when John spoke my name.

"Monica. These are good friends of the family. This is Dana Scully and Fox Mulder. Dana, Mulder, this is Monica." He introduced and I gave a polite bow to both and they mirrored the gesture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said and they nodded.

"Please, do call me Mulder." Fox asked of me and I nodded.

The four of us spent the short while before brunch talking and them getting to know me and vice versa. I learned that Dana and Mulder had been married for almost two years and they were now expecting their first child. Mulder is a law man who was in training with John until their formal inclusion into the system. Dana was fighting her hardest to become a nurse, something that was very uncommon in our society.

"What would you like to do?" Dana asked me. This was a question I hadn't expected, so when she asked, it took me a few moments to supply her with an answer.

"Honestly, I don't know. I do know that I want a big family, but until I do, I would be perfectly content teaching." It was true. "Ever since Georgia was born, I had desired to marry a man who would love me completely, and have a houseful of children. I see the way my father looks at my mother, and I want the type of relationship they have. The one that goes beyond marriage." I said and when I looked at the three people around me, I blushed and averted my gaze, embarrassed that I had gotten a tad bit passionate about my desires.

"I believe that the reasons we have aspirations is because we were put in this world to change the lives of others through those aspirations. Dana was put here to be a nurse to change the quality of life for sick people. Mulder and I were put here as lawmen to protect others and change the quality of community, and maybe you were put here to be a mother. To change the quality of your children's lives so that one day, they will go out into the world to change the quality of others lives and be reminded every day that you did all that you could so they were happy and healthy and _loved." _ John's speech was concluded and greeted with looks of awe from Dana, Mulder, and myself. I looked at him and was slightly surprised when the tips of his ears turned a reddish color.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Mulder said, trying to save his friend some embarrassment.

* * *

A short time after John gave his passionate speech, it was announced that it was time to eat. The kids were sent to the parlor to eat while the adults sat at the table. Normally, I would be with the kids, but since I am currently in court with John, I was sitting with the adults, and the fact that Sara had chosen to stay with the kids. However, the babies were always an exception. The ones that were old enough to eat soft food were usually in the laps of their mothers, or being taken care of by the older children if they were still drinking milk.

John's father sat at one head of the table with John's mother to the right, then John and me, then my father at the other head of the table, then my mother, Dana, and Mulder.

Conversation flowed smoothly and almost never stopped. Sooner than I had expected, the conversation turned to John and I.

"Monica, your mother has informed me that you agreed to our compromise, of sorts." Kate spoke.

"Yes Ma'am. She talked to both John and I. He accepted before I did." I admitted and it earned a slight chuckle from everyone.

"From what your mother has told me, what makes my son different than the other men who have tried for your affections?" Kate asked me. Everyone's focus was on me now.

"Honestly, I don't know. I feel something…different…with John that I've never felt before. When I'm with him, I feel safe, comfortable. John doesn't brag, like the other men do. He's humble, honest, caring, and he listens to what I have to say. He respects me like an equal." I said and it was quiet for a moment before Papa spoke up.

"Why did you take an interest in my daughter, John?" Papa asked.

"I'd heard about her from Lillian and she always gushed and bragged about her little sister. How smart she was, how funny she was, how caring she was. She seemed so intriguing, that I had to get to know her, and I'm incredibly glad I did." John kept his gaze on my father and not once did his voice waiver. Seeming satisfied, my father gave a short nod of the head and continued eating.

Sadly, our time with John and his family was coming to a close. Father had already suggested getting ready to leave, and that was nearly an hour ago. So when Minnie and Georgia began getting sleepy, is when we finally decided to take our leave. We bid our farewells to Dana and Mulder, Mr. and Mrs. Doggett, and the kids.

I was saying my goodbyes to John when I felt something tug on the skirts of my dress. Looking down, I was greeted with the bright eyes of Jack. I knelled down so that I was level with him.

"No go." He said and threw his arms around my neck. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I held him for a second before I pulled back a little bit and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" I asked and he was silent for a while.

"No go home." He said again and that's when it made sense. He didn't want me to leave.

"Oh, Jack. I have to go home. I promise to come back soon. And once the puppies are big enough, you can come see me." I said, hoping he'd go for the compromise. He nodded before he hugged me tightly again. He let go and I stood as he went and asked to be held by his mother. I turned back to John.

"It looks like you have made a new friend." He said a small smile on his face. I nodded and turned to the wagon when my name was called.

"Monica. Hurry along. You don't want to be caught in the darkness, now do you?" Papa asked as he checked and rechecked the horse's harnesses. I turned when I heard John chuckle.

"You better be along. I would feel terrible if you got caught in darkness, and I'd certainly despise myself if anything happened to you or your family." He said and I nodded. He took my hand in his, but instead of kissing my knuckles, he pressed his lips to the inside of my wrist. My body gave off a slight shiver and I prayed he assumed it was from the chilly wind, and not his gesture.

Finally, he took my hand again and helped me into the back of the wagon. He stepped back some feet and tried his hardest to keep me in his sight as the wagon grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

* * *

**Mulder and Scully finally decided to make an entrance to the story! There will be more of them in the upcoming chapters, I promise. Also, there's a little drama coming up, but also some really sweet and tender moments.  
**

**Please review. I know that there are a lot of you reading and it would mean a lot to just take a few seconds to review what you think of my story so far. Thank you.**

**-SilentDaughter**


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks go by and seem to blur and blend into the next and the previous weeks. But there were certain events that I will always remember and that will never fade. Especially when Sara confirmed her pregnancy.

* * *

"_Monica? I need to talk to you." I turned in my seat and saw Sara standing in the entry way to the parlor. I nodded and stood, and as I stood, I made eye contact with Mother and she gave me an inquisitive look. I ignored her and followed Sara out to the barn and up to our hay loft. When I turned to her, she already had tears in her eyes._

"_What's wrong?" I asked, my worry peaking immediately. She sniffled and crossed her arms across her middle._

"_I AM pregnant, Monica." She said and blinked, only making more tears fall. I was silent only for a split second._

"_Did you go to the physician?" I asked and she shook her head. _

"_I haven't gone yet. I can barely remember when my last cycle was and I felt it, this morning." She said, and honestly, I was a bit confused._

"_Felt it?" I asked and she nodded. I folded my arms across my chest._

"_I was rearranging my books when I felt the fluttering in my gut. It's still doing it." She admitted and rested a hand over the place her baby resided. _

"_Have you talked to Richard yet?" I asked._

"_No. I want to make sure that I am indeed pregnant first. I don't want to get his hopes up." She sighed and sat on the bale of hay. I sat next to her._

"_Why don't you ask Dana?" I asked and she looked at me._

"_What?" Her voice just slightly guarded and unsure._

"_We can ask Dana to check for you. She, Mulder, and John's family are coming in four days to collect the puppies. We can ask her then to look you over then." I hoped she agreed. I trusted Dana now that we've had the chance to become friends in the course of the last month since the brunch with John. Sara just nodded and we sat there for a long while until Mother called for us._

* * *

As I grew excited for the arrival of John and the kids and our friends, Sara grew more nervous, so along with our sisters, I got Sara to play with us. It was decided that catch up and Ring around the Rosy were to be played for now, and of course, I was voted chaser first.

I went after Georgia and laughed along with her. I changed direction quickly when Emily passed by me, making her squeal and erupt in laughter. Once again, I changed direction without warning and chased after Minnie, purposely slowing down my speed.

We lost track of time and a majority of us were surprised when two younger children and an older child joined our game. It took me a second to realize that it was Jack and Nina and Olivia. Before I could look for John, I was grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground. I was spun around a few times before being put back down. I spun on my heel and came face to face with whoever had surprised me.

"John!" I gave him a playful shove and he just smiled at me. I took his hand in mine and I went to go greet his family and Dana and Mulder.

"Puppy?" I looked down to see that it was Jack who had once again pulled on my skirts and asked about his puppy. Chuckling, I put my hand on his head and nodded. He grabbed a hold of my hand and we walked to the barn, all the kids following next and ahead of us and the adults behind.

When we got to the barn, I unlatched the door and slid it open. My sisters ran ahead to the two stalls we used to keep the puppies in.

"Are you sure these aren't ponies?" I heard Mulder ask behind me. Everyone chuckled and Dana shook her head, smiling.

"The males are in the stall to the left and the females in the stall to the right." Father directed and the kids rushed to the stalls. I saw Dana and Mulder enter the stalls to the right and watched as one of the bigger females made herself comfortable leaning against Dana. I saw the look she gave him and he nodded. Mulder called to my father and I watched as they talked. Papa gave him a rope lead and Mulder slipped it over the dog's huge head. They left the stall and the dog followed faithfully behind.

John tugged on my hand and I looked to him.

"It looks like the kids found their dog." He said and motioned to the stall on the left. I laughed at what I saw. The puppy was licking Jack and Nina's face as if they were covered in some invisible syrup, making both children squeal and laugh. John's father was also handed a rope lead and his father slipped it over the dog's head.

"How much do you want for the dogs?" Mulder asked, reaching into his pocket. Father waved him off.

"Nothing for the dogs. A lady as lovely as your wife is going to need a dog when you become a lawman and so your child has a friend." He said and Mulder thanked him with a firm handshake. Papa turned to John's father.

"And you take him as a thank you for your son treating my daughter so well. You did him right." Papa said and like Mulder, Nick shook his hand.

From the side of the barn, I could see Sara watching everyone and when we made eye contact, she gave the briefest of nodded. I let go of John's hand and when he gave me a questioning look, I smiled and walked to Dana.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked and she nodded. We walked out of the barn and out of view of the inside.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I sighed and ringed my hands together.

"Can you give me your word you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?" I asked. I needed to know if she would be able to help Sara and then not go and tell anyone. She nodded.

"You have my word."  
"I need you to check someone." I said and she gave me a confused look.

"Sara believes she may be with child, but she's too scared to go see a physician. She keeps putting it off and I'm beginning to worry. Can you please look her over?" I asked and without hesitation, she consented. I let out a sigh of relief and motioned for Sara. She walked to where we were and together, we walked into the house and to the room we shared with Emily.

"I'm going to have to ask you to lie down and pull your skirts up." Dana said and Sara nodded.

"I'm going to go keep watch. Knock on the door when you're done." I said and they nodded. I left the room and kept watch.

Luckily, no one came to see where we had gone off to and a little while later, there was a knock from the other side of the door. I opened it stepped through. Dana excused herself and made her way to the wash basin. I turned my focus to Sara. Neither one of us spoke.

"I'm pregnant." She confirmed her fears, her voice nothing but a whisper, her eyes unmoving, unseeing. I went and sat next to her on the bed and took her hand in mine. Dana came back into the room then.

"You're going to have to confess soon. You're going to be showing in as little as a few weeks and by then people are going to know." She said quietly, her hand running over her own gently rounded belly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It opened a second later to show Georgia.

"Mother sent me to tell you lunch is ready." She said and when she nodded, she hesitated before she left, sensing something was off.

"I think I would like to be alone for a while." Sara whispered and I hugged her before I stood and followed Dana from the room, closing the door behind us. We walked to the kitchen and were met with everyone, except John.

"Where's your sister?" Mother asked when she noticed she wasn't with Dana and I.

"She wasn't feeling well, hasn't been feeling well for the past few days. That's why we asked Dana if she could check her over; make sure there was nothing wrong with her." I said and watched as the worry lines in her face began to appear.

"Go find John while I go and check your sister. Dana, feel free to take a seat at the table." Mother said and as Dana sat next to Mulder, I left the house and went to the barn, deciding the look there first.

"John?" I called out and was rewarded with an "Over here." I followed where I thought his voice had come from and I found him by the horses.

"That's my mother's horse. He was born the same day I was." I said and he looked at me.

"Really? What's his name?" He asked, holding his hand out for the horse to smell his hand.

"Igor." I said and John pet Igor's large forehead. Igor was a huge Appaloosa horse. Mostly brown with a few large spots of white.

"Do you all have your own horses?" He asked and I shook my head.

"My father has a Clydesdale named Hopper. He stays at the Mill though. Lillian had a horse named Honey, but she got sick and died a few years ago. Papa said she caught rabies from a wild dog that got in. That's Sara's horse, Titan, in the stall to your left. We're not sure what he is, but he's very friendly. And that's my horse next to him. Artemisia. She's also incredibly friendly." I said and he walked to stand in front of Artemisia's stall.

"She's a beauty." I heard him say and I nodded. Artemisia was completely black, but her coat was shiny. John turned to me.

"But she's not nearly as beautiful as her owner." He said his voice completely serious. I blushed and ducked my head. He hooked his finger under my chin and nudged my head up. I realized then that he was closer than he was previously.

"Don't hide." He said and brushed a rogue lock of my hair behind my ear.

"I like your hair better down. You look too severe with it up in the tight knot." He admitted and I blushed yet again. Cursed blush. I have got to stop doing that. That's when I noticed he was moving closer. He stopped and gave me a chance to move away if I wanted to. I didn't so I met him the rest of the way. His lips beneath mine were soft, gentle, caring. He was the only suitor whom I had kissed, matter of fact; he's the only one who has lasted more than a week.

He pulled his lips away from mine and kissed my cheek then my forehead. He took a step back then and cradled my face in his hand.

"I'm fairly certain that I'm in love with you." He said his voice nothing but a mere whisper. I smiled at the revelation. I turned my lips to his palm and laid a kiss there before looking into his eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

**There you have it. I feel like this chapter isn't as good as the previous and there's definitely a lot of fillers in here. A little fluff at the end which is why there was so much boring content in the rest of the chapter. **

**So it only took them two months to confess their feelings whereas in the show, it took them over ten years. I fully believe that there was something going on between them that wasn't showed besides the few hugs and the holding of hands. I also believe that during the events of the second movie, they were off hiding in some place unknown, together, with their kiddies, wondering whats become of Mulder and Scully.**

**What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

The last several weeks have been nothing but bittersweet. Sara told Richard and our parents about her pregnancy, and it had gone a lot better than expected. Don't get me wrong, our parents were disappointed, but whereas mother was angry, father was more accepting. They aren't going to make her leave or get rid of the baby, but they're allowing her to stay in the family home until she is married to Richard.

As of late, her waist has begun to expand with the growth of her and Richards's child, and from what Sara has said the baby has begun to become more and more active as the days pass. I'm excited about becoming an aunt and I can tell so are my sisters and mother and father are becoming more and more excited about being grandparents.

I know mother has inquired to Lillian about her producing a grandchild. It seemed only logical that she was married long before Sara and she had still not had a child, and it was only time until mother inquired the same about me.

Dana's waist has also ballooned as she enters the second stage of her pregnancy. Her baby is healthy, which is a god-send. The kicks of her baby could be felt from the outside and the adults love feeling the movements just as much as the children. Her and Mulder have practically been adopted by my parents and Georgia and Minnie have taken to calling them aunt and uncle.

Where Dana is convinced the child is going to be born a boy, Mulder is convinced the child is going to be born a girl. I remember how mother's bump was when she was pregnant with Georgia, Minnie, and Maggie, and I'm just as convinced that their child is going to be born a girl.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask and I left my musings. I looked to where the voice had come from and wasn't surprised when the voice had come from John. He and I had only become increasingly closer since our kiss and admission of feeling in the barn weeks ago. We were comfortable holding hands in public and around our families. We were also comfortable showing each other affection in public and with family, something I knew that amused our parents greatly.

"I'm okay. I'm just waiting to be called by Sara." I said and John pushed a few locks of my hair behind my shoulder.

"Is she with your mother?" He asked and I nodded. Today was Sara's wedding. It had been pushed up immediately after she announced her pregnancy, which was a little over two months ago.

"You look absolutely beautiful today, Monica." John complimented and I smiled.

"Such flattery, John." I said and we both chuckled.

"You don't look so bad yourself, John." I commented and he only smiled. He rested his hands on my waist and I adjusted the lapels of his vest.

"You're a tad bit nervous, aren't you?" he asked and I shrugged.

"A little bit. Sara's the one who's supposed to be nervous, not me." I said and I felt John gently squeeze my sides.

"Monica?" John and I both turned to the doors of the church. Mother was standing there and she nodded. I turned my gaze back to John. He kissed my forehead before dropping his hands.

"I'll be in the second row." He said and turned to rejoin Mulder and Dana.

I made my way to mother and followed her up the three flights of stairs to the dressing area where my sister was waiting. The door was opened and I was able to see my sister for the first time in her dress.

"Wow. You look beautiful." I was in awe of my older sister. I saw her cheeks flush and she fiddled with the sleeve of her dress.

"You don't look so poorly, either." Sara joked and I smiled a bit.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I think I'm more excited than nervous. I'm getting to marry the man I love and I'm going to have a child in six months' time." She said and I hugged her.

"You're going to do fine." I told her and she nodded.

"You know, in about a year, you're going to be going through this yourself." She said a smug grin on her face. I playfully swatted at her and we both began to laugh.

"I'm only sixteen, Sara. But as long as it's John, I don't care." I said and this time, it was her who hugged me this time.

"I'm proud of you, Little Sister." She said and the moment was interrupted when mother and father entered the room.

"We're going to begin in a few moments." Father said and Mother moved to my side.

"Papa wants to talk to your sister. Let's go and find our seats. John's been not so subtly glancing at the doors since you left." Mother whispered to me and I grinned. Giving Sara one last hug, I left the room with my mother and we made our way to the first pew.

I sat beside my mother, with Emily, Georgia, and Minnie next to me in that order. Maggie in mother's lap. That's when it hit me. Once Sara said 'I do', I will be the eldest daughter. I was now more responsible for my younger sisters than I was before. Someone nudged my foot from under the pew. I turned around and was met with John's innocent face. I raised and eye brow at him and he gave me another innocent look and pointed at Jack. I played along and Jack giggled and pointed back at John. A second after that, the music began playing and the doors at the opposite end of the aisle opened. Everyone in the tiny church stood and turned in the direction of the doors. Sara walked out with father then and all the people in the church took in a breath at once, and held it. We watched as she and papa walked down the aisle and she gave me a wink before she turned to look at Richard.

When my soon to be brother-in-law lifted her veil, I realized for the first time that Sara was positively glowing. It could have been partially from the pregnancy, but I knew that today would be one of her most memorable.

The service passed quickly and soon enough, we all clapped and cheered as Sara became Mrs. Sara Wesson IV. She belonged to another family, just like Lillian belonged to another family, just like soon; I will belong to another family.

Sara and Richard walked back down the aisle, mother and father following Richards parents and then my sisters and I following them. Richard was an only child, but now he has six sisters and a brother-in-law.

We all loaded ourselves into the wagons and set course to my parents' house where dinner was to be served. John and Mulder had helped my father move the furniture in the main room to the servants' quarters. In place of the furniture, four large tables had been set up. The main table was facing the rest of the room and the other three were set out from the main table. Only Sara, Richard, my parents and Richards parents were sitting at the main table. I would be sitting with my sisters, John, John's family, and Mulder and Dana at one table and the rest of the guests would be seated among the remaining two tables.

And now I stood off to the side with Maggie in my arms with John next to me and Dana and Mulder next to us.

"How are you feeling Dana?" I asked when I saw her shift for what had to be the hundredth time. She gave a tired chuckled and slight shrug.

"I'm fine. Aside from being a bit tired and a little bit tired of being used as a punching bag, I'm okay." She said and Mulder put his arm around her.

"The baby's been incredibly active as of late. Dana barely gets any rest." Mulder said as he gave his wife a worried look. She paid him no attention and cooed softly to Maggie.

"Why don't you sit down, Dana? You need the rest if you're tired." I chided gently. She smiled a little and sat in the closest chair.

"Monica." I turned and saw that it was my father who had called me. I excused myself and navigated through the room to where my parents stood with another couple and a young man.

"Monica, this is Mr. and Mrs. Abrams and their son Frankie. They are setting up meeting to extend the lumber factories to New York, Connecticut, Utah, and North Dakota." Father said and I was happy for him. He loved his job, but he loved his family more.

"A pleasure to meet you." I said and gave them a polite bow. I saw the way their son looked at me and I didn't like it one bit. The Abrams gave a polite bow back and I shifted Maggie in my arms.

Throughout the course of the day, I caught the young Abram staring at me. Not only did it make me uncomfortable, it made me feel exposed, like he knew something incredibly personal and he held all the power of my secret.

At our table, I sat next to Dana with John and Mulder across from us. Conversation flowed smoothly and nonstop for a majority of the night.

"How's the miniature pony coming along?" John asked, referring to the dog. Mulder chuckled and Dana rolled her eyes.

"She's doing fairly well. She's incredibly protective of Dana, but I don't know if it's because of her pregnancy, or she is that attached to her. But she can be such a baby at times." Mulder said and we all chuckled. In my lap, Maggie began to squirm and whine and adjusted her so we were facing each other.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked even though I knew she wouldn't respond. I looked her over real quick, but I knew what was wrong when she tried to stuff her fist in her mouth. I took her hand away and she immediately began to whine again, but before her cries could escalate, I had my finger in her mouth, feeling around for the tooth that was bothering her.

"Is she teething?" Dana asked and I nodded.

"She's got one that partially up and another next to it that hasn't broken the skin yet." I said and Dana gave a sympathetic look. I took my finger out of Maggie's mouth and wiped her saliva off on the skirt of my dress. I caught the attention of one of the waiters.

"Could you please bring me a small amount of rum?" I asked and he nodded. He walked into the kitchen and came back a minute later with less than an inch of rum in a chilled glass.

"Thank you." I said when he set it down in front of me. He just nodded again and walked away. I swirled the amber liquid in the chilled glass before I stuck my finger in it and then put my rum covered finger back in Maggie's mouth.

"Really Monica?" I turned to John and raised an eyebrow.

"It's supposed to help numb her gums." I said and gently ran the tip of my finger across the little bumps that were her teeth. I repeated the action one more time before she stopped fussing. We were silent for a while until Mulder spoke up.

"Your birthday is coming up, isn't it?" He asked casually as he took a sip of his wine. I nodded.

"The month after next. July 26. Then Maggie turns a year in October. You're due in August, aren't you?" I asked Dana and she nodded, her hand leaving the table to smooth over her prominent stomach.

"I want to meet my child already. There's only so much anticipation you can take." She said and I chuckled. Shortly after, dinner was served and I made sure that the softer foods were cool before I fed some to Maggie. And only when she refused any more food, did I begin to eat.

With dinner over, a majority of the guests trickled into the parlor where the bride and groom were to have their first dance. So along with my family and friends, I watched as Sara and Richard danced together. Anyone could clearly see that they loved each other. Richard had confided in me and confessed that he was planning to take my sister for a honeymoon across Europe that would last until a few days before my birthday.

"Monica! Will you dance with me?" I looked away from the dance floor which was filling up with couples to Minnie, who was practically bouncing where she stood. I laughed and nodded. Following her to the dance floor, we joined the other pairs in dance, smiling when Maggie began to laugh with us. Soon, we were joined by our other sisters, dancing for what would be for a long time, together.


	8. Chapter 8

**There's a bit of a time jump here, about two months after the wedding to Monica's birthday. I wanted to get the ball rolling for some major chapters started before things start to become too dragged out. **

* * *

I was enjoying sleep when something, rather someone, jumped on me.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked as I opened my eyes to see that it was Minnie AND Georgia who had jumped on me.

"Come on get up. It's your birthday, Monica! I thought you would have been up already." Georgia moved so her face was only inches from mine.

"Yeah Monica, get up lazy butt!" Minnie chimed and I sat up. I narrowed my eyes and she squealed as I playfully lunged at her. Both girls ran out of the room and down the stairs with me following after them. I stopped for a moment to put my dressing gown on and followed the sounds of their laughter. I followed the sound and found them hiding behind papa in the kitchen.

"You little cheaters. You know you can't hand behind father forever." I said and then stuck my tongue out when they stuck out theirs at me. Papa laughed and reached behind him, grabbing both girls around the waist and holding them upside down, their laughter escalading.

"Mama, help!" They managed between giggles. I heard a sigh behind me and saw that mother was standing in the arch way, a smile on her face.

"When are you girls going to grow up? Go help your sister get ready." She told Minnie and Georgia and after father let them go, they ran upstairs to the room I now only shared with Emily. Mother turned to me.

"Go get dressed. Kate and Nick are on their way." She said and I nodded. I turned from the kitchen and went to my room. There, I found that Georgia had already laid out a dress. It was the sage green one she loved. Undressing from my night clothes, I stepped into my slip and tightened the bodice before stepping into the dress. Georgia stood on my bed and latched the buttons together while Minnie rummaged through my jewelry box.

"Wear these." Minnie handed me a pair of ivy leaf earing. I put them on and closed the clasp. I took off the locket that had been given to me what seemed like a life time ago and changed the ribbon to a dark green silk ribbon before retying it around my neck. I ran a brush through my hair while Minnie sprayed my favorite perfume and then we were done.

"You look pretty." Minnie said as we stared at our reflections in the mirror. I met her eyes in the reflection.

"You look much prettier." I said and I playfully pinched her nose. She giggled and we walked back downstairs. To our surprise, John and his family were already there.

"Georgia, Minnie, why don't you go and play with the other's outside. Papa and I have to talk to Monica." Mother suggested they play but they knew it was a dismissal. My younger sisters said hello to John and his parents before leaving.

"Come sit, Monica." Mother said and patted the seat next to her. On my way over, I gave John a curious look and he gave me the slightest of nods. I sat next to my mother and sat patiently until Nick spoke up.

"Now that you are seventeen and your six months with John are up, we would like to know where you stand with him." He said and I was still confused.

"I'm not sure what you mean." I said and Kate smiled.

"Your six months are up. If you wish, we could discuss what comes next." Kate said and I nodded.

"Usually, marriage would be next, but if you so wish, you and John could have more time before deciding the step.¨ This time it was Papa who spoke. I looked to John and he nodded.

"I don't think we need any more time." I said and John smiled.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Dana said as we hugged, well tried to hug with her belly putting some distance between us. From the corner of my eye I saw John and Mulder shake hands and Mulder say something to John, but what, I don't know.

"Thank you. So are you nervous yet?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Definitely. I'm due any day now and all I've been doing for the past week is nesting. It's nice to be able to get out of the house for a while." She said as I looped my arm through hers and we walked out to the gardens, our respective partners following behind us. It's been a little over a month since John and I's not so official proposal. I wore his ring, but it wasn't him who asked me, rather our parents arranging everything.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked and I nodded.

"Since Mulder isn't allowed in the room with me when I give birth, would you stay in the room with me?" She asked and I tried to hug her again.

"I would be honored. When is your family supposed to get here?" I asked. Her family was making the trip here from Washington so they could be here when Dana eventually gave birth.

"They should be here by the end of the week. If not then this weekend." She said as she sat on the bench next to the gardens.

"When does your sister get back?" Mulder asked and I shrugged.

"Hopefully soon. There always seems to be problem when it comes to transportation to come back to the states. I just hope she comes back before she has her baby." I said and from there, we just talked about a variety of different things and during that time, Mulder and I had managed to talk Dana into letting me stay with them until Dana had went into labor.

"What if you go into labor while I'm at work? Then what are you going to do? At least with Monica there, she can help you or go for help." Mulder coerced his wife into letting me stay, for her sake.

"Fine. Having Monica there will give me some different company besides you and the dog." She said and we all laughed at the look on Mulders face.

* * *

A few nights later found me in the guest room in Mulder and Dana's house and after she was settled in her bed, I bid them both goodnight and retired to bed.

The next morning, I was woken up by a wet nose in my ear. I startled up and saw that it was Heidi, the Great Dane Dana had chosen. I sat up and pet the dog.

"Hey. You remember me don't you?" I asked and chuckled when the dog tried to jump up on the bed.

"Alright I'm up. I suppose you wanted me to wake up." I said to her and she just tilted her large head to the side. I made the bed and dressed in a brown dress before leaving the guest room and down the stairs to the kitchen, the horse sized dog following faithfully behind me.

Upon reaching the kitchen, I found that I was the only one awake and settled on making breakfast.

Of course, Heidi attempted and succeeded in taking food off of the counters and table. So finally, I had no choice but to bring her outside and close the screen door.

"You didn't have to do all this." I turned and was greeted with Dana walking into the room, a hand supporting her lower back.

"I wanted to. I'd feel better knowing you weren't over exerting yourself. Besides, I had some help from your lovely dog." I said and motioned to the screen door and sure enough, Heidi was sitting as close as she could without going through the door. Dana laughed and greeted her dog whose tail started wagging wildly at her masters greeting.

Dana and I talked as I finished breakfast.

"Has Mulder left already?" I asked as I got the proper plates and silverware. She nodded.

"He left with John earlier this morning before the sun rose. They have aptitudes today." She said as she stood and let the dog back in. We sat at the table and ate in peace, discussion not needed in the peaceful morning, until Dana's silverware clattered against the plate.

"Dana? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" I asked almost frantically and kneeled at her side. I watched as her hands cradled her stomach and she gasped in pain.

"The baby." Was all she needed to say before I had her out of her chair and help her up the stairs and to her room, stopping periodically when her womb contracted. I helped her undress down to her slip and tried in vain to make her comfortable in her bed.

"What do you want me to do Dana?" I asked as I wiped her face with a cool washcloth. Her moans and groans escalated to cries and sharp gasps of pain. I held her hand through every wave and prayed that Mulder would be home soon.

"Oh God! I have to push, Monica. I have to push!" She moaned and she shifted into a more comfortable position. I sat at the end of her bed. I moved the bedding aside as she began to push. I knew what to expect, what to do and what to look out for. I had been with mother when she gave birth to Maggie and Minnie.

Above me, Dana grunted and bore down. This continued for a while until I finally saw her child's head.

"There you go Dana. Keep going, I can see the head." I encouraged and she paused for a moment before bearing down again. I kept encouraging her until she cried out in pain again.

"Just a few more, Dana. You're doing good." I told her as I got the receiving blankets ready. With one last push and an exhausting scream, her baby slid into my waiting hands, her first cries echoing off the walls.

Working quickly, I tied off and cut the baby's cord. I cleaned her child off as best as I could, making sure the baby was wrapped warmly.

"My baby." Dana asked for her child and I stood and walked to her side. I rested the child in her arms and she immediately began to adjust the blankets.

* * *

It was a quarter past noon when the front door opened. I left Dana's side and peered around the wall.

"Mulder?" I called and his attention snapped to me.

"Where's Dana? Is she alright?" He asked and I just motioned with my head and he bounded up the stairs two at a time. When he was half way up, I saw John enter the house. I gave him a small smile before walking back into Dana and Mulder's room, Mulder a step behind me.

"Hi." Dana whispered tiredly as she cradled their child in her arms. Mulder stood shell shocked in the door way until I gave him a gentle nudge. He walked to his wife's' side and took in the small being in her arms.

"W-when?" he asked and looked to Dana. She smiled and kissed the child's forehead.

"Middle of breakfast, about eight o´clock." She said and Mulder ran his finger over his child's closed fist.

"What is it?" He finally asked and Dana's smile grew.

"A girl. A healthy girl." She said and I chose that moment to leave the room, closing the door behind me but not before I saw Mulder take his daughter into his arms. I quietly closed the door behind me and descended the stairs. I spotted John in the kitchen and made my way to where he stood. He turned when he heard me approach.

"How are they doing?" He asked, concern etched in his handsome face.

"Dana's doing well and the baby's also doing well, although she's fairly quiet." I said and began to clear the mess from that mornings abandoned breakfast.

"She?" John asked confusion on his face.

"The baby's a girl. She cried for about a minute before she settled down. She's going to be a good baby." I said and John nodded.

"But the baby is healthy, right?" He asked. He already cared deeply for this child he hadn't properly met yet, but I guess that tends to happen when you've known the child's parents for just about your entire life.

"As far as I could tell. We'll need to go send for a physician and have the baby registered." I said as I cleared the last of the plates.

"Why don't I inform them of the physician while you get…cleaned up." He said and motioned to my dress. I looked down and noticed that I had blood and a bit of afterbirth on my dress. I blushed, mortified at the thought of being here, covered in Dana´s afterbirth. John laughed as I turned away and walked to the spare room where I changed into a pale yellow dress.

I left my temporary room just as John emerged from Mulder and Dana's room.

"Shall we go?" He motioned to the stairs and I nodded.

We walked arm in arm down the somewhat populated road that lead into town.

"I passed my aptitudes." John said suddenly. It took me a moment to figure out what that meant, but when I realized, I practically squealed and threw my arms around him in a hug. He hugged me to him and laughed in my hair. We pulled away and I took his face in my hands as I kissed him and he smiled when we separated.

"That's wonderful, John. Congratulations." I said as I took his hand in mine. We continued walking.

"Did Mulder pass his aptitudes as well?" I asked and he nodded.  
"He passed ahead of the class." John said and I was proud that my fiancé and my friend did so well.

"Just promise me something?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Anything." He promised.

"Be careful. I don't want to be told that you were hurt or killed. You and Mulder have to watch each other's backs. He has a child now and Dana needs him more than ever. Promise me you'll be careful?" I asked. His features softened and he held my hands in his.

"I can't promise you that I won't get hurt, but I'll promise you that I'll try my best to not get hurt." That was good enough for me. I gave him a soft smile and we continued our walk into town.

* * *

After retrieving the physician, the next few hours were spent registering Dana and Mulders daughter and making sure both mother and child were healthy.

John and I were allowed to sit in the room with Dana and Mulder as the physician checked the baby over.

"Have you decided what you want to name her?" Dr. Erick asked she handed the baby back to Dana.

"Emily Mulder." Dana said and she and Mulder were given the certificate to fill out before their daughter officially became Emily Mulder. Daughter to Dana Katherine and Fox William. Weighed six pounds two ounces and twenty inches. With blue eyes and light wispy hair. The certificate was handed back to the doctor before it was handed to me. I looked at it briefly before looking to Dana and Mulder, confused. There was only one, well two, lines that have yet to be filled and the only one that applied to me read 'Godmother' under the line.

"Are you sure?" I asked and they nodded. Taking the quill from the doctor, I signed my name bore passing certificate and quill to John where he signed his name on the line marked 'Godfather'.

Soon after, Dr. Erick left and it was quiet except for the occasional gurgles from Miss. Emily.

"Congratulations again, Dana, Mulder." I said and hugged Mulder before I carefully hugged Dana. When we separated, I placed a feather light kiss to Emily's head.

"I think I'm going to go. You guys need to get her started in a routine and get used to being parents." I told them and I could see the slight disappointment in their faces.

"Are you sure? We don't mind if you stayed a little longer, but you're free to go as you like." Dana said and I smiled.

"I'm sure. You three get settled and I'll be back to check in in a few days if your family isn't here yet, I promise." I said and Dana smiled. Soon after, John and I left.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Emily's birth and now I had a nephew. Joseph Oliver Wesson was born on the 29 of August 1909. My parents were beyond happy. Joseph was their first grandchild and they were able to revel in that for a while longer, until Lillian had a child of her own, of course, but that still wouldn't be for a few years.

"I want lots and lots of babies." Georgia said. My mother gave her look but didn't say anything. I looked to Sara and we shared a smile. I was sitting with Mother, Sara, Georgia, Maggie and baby Joseph in the parlor. Father had taken Minnie and Emily to the county fair. Today they would be getting a foal for Minnie and maybe Emily.

"How many babies do you want, Sara?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I know for a fact, I don't want another one anytime soon. Maybe when Joseph is a few years old, but I would hope my next baby is a girl." She said and it was silent for a while. The only sounds were between Maggie and Joseph.

"Do you want anymore, children?" Georgia asked mother. Mother shook her head and adjusted Maggie in her lap.

"I don't think so. My girls are good enough for me. But if I did fall with child, then I wouldn't love it any less." She said and cooed to Maggie, who tried to imitate the noise my mother made.

"What about you Monica. How many kids do you want?" Mother asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I would like to wait for a few years until John's settled with the department before adding the responsibilities." I said and she nodded.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Mother pressed on. I shook my head in the negative.

"We're only engaged mother." I said but she kept pressing on.

"Yes, I know, but has anything come up?" She asked. It was at times like this where my temper began to flare, something I inherited from her.

"No, Mother. Nothing has come up about our hypothetical future children. And if something had, I wouldn't keep it a secret." I said, a bit hotly. Now there was a lot of tension in the room. And wanting to avoid a possibly bigger argument, I excused myself, bidding my family goodbye and made my way to the barn. I slid the door open and walked towards Artemisia's stall. The midnight mare nickered and stomped a few times before calming down.

"Hey there pretty. How do you feel about going for a ride?" I asked as I ran my hand over her forehead and between her ears. Turning to the tack wall behind me, I grabbed the heavy saddle, bridle, saddle blanket, and the stirrups. The saddle was incredibly heavy. I laid the equipment on the side of the stall and unlatched the door that led to Artemisia's stall. She was obedient and left the stall, but never going beyond my reach. She was also incredibly patient and waited while I suited her with her equipment.

I checked her hooves and made sure her shoes were in good condition before I mounted her. I rode facing forward, absolutely hating having to ride side saddle, even though it was 'un-lady like'.

As soon as I gave the command, she shot out of the barn and took off across the property and down the road. I squeezed my legs around her and leaned forward. I led her in the direction of Scully and Mulder's home. In no time, I got Artemisia to slow down to a canter once we turned to the road that led to the house. Once we rounded the bend that revealed Dana and Mulder's home, I found that Dana was already outside with another woman. They turned in my direction upon hearing Artemisia and when I was close enough, I saw Dana smile and stand up.

I brought my beast to a stop and dismounted, greeting Dana in a hug.

"How are you doing?" I asked as we separated from the embrace and tied the reins to the post provided.

"I'm doing well. A bit more worn out than usual, but the reason is definitely worth it." She grinned and we began walking to the blanket where her mother sat with baby Emily.

"Hello Mrs. Scully." I greeted and she smiled.

"What have I told you before, Monica. Please, call me Maggie." She playfully chastised with a smile. I smiled in return and greeted her again.

"How are you doing?" She asked as I sat adjacent to Maggie and Dana.

"I'm doing well. My sister Sara finally had her baby. Richard was starting to worry when she hadn't delivered a week after her due date." I said and Dana chuckled at a memory.

"That's wonderful! How's the baby?" Mrs. Scully asked, genuinely curious about my nephew.

"He's doing wonderfully. He was born a few weeks after Miss. Emily was born. My sister named him Joseph Oliver. I think Dana gets a kick out of scaring my brother-in-law." I said and nudged my best friend.

"Dana's always been a bit of a trouble maker, even as a child. Always putting bugs in her sister's shoes or playing jokes on her brothers. I wonder if Emily will inherit Dana's playful attitude-" Mrs. Scully suddenly stopped and looked over mine and Dana's shoulder. We both turned around and we were greeted with two men walking up the long drive. I glanced at Dana and we both stood.

"Dana Mulder?" The older man asked and he looked between Dana and I.

"That would be me. Can I help you?" She asked and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Your husband was shot in a shootout this morning a few towns over. He was transported here about half an hour ago. We came here as soon as we got the necessary information." The man said and I watched Dana's reaction as her face became pale and her featured gave away no emotion, but I still felt like the other shoe was going to drop.

"Is he okay? How serious are his injuries?" She asked, her clear blue eyes filling with tears.

"He's okay. He caught a bullet to the shoulder and the arm. He's been given some morphine and stitched up. He's been given a month to recover. Once his month's up, he will have to go through some training to make sure he's up for the job." The officer said and Dana sighed with relief and turned back to her mother and took Emily into her arms. I turned away from my friend when the younger officer spoke.

"I am assuming you are Monica Doggett?" He said and I immediately knew that this was the other shoe and it had, in fact, dropped.

"I am she. Did something happen to John?" I asked and shifted my weight from foot to foot a few times.

"Mr. Doggett was with Mr. Mulder at the shootout. He caught a bullet to the ribs, shoulder, and his leg. He was very lucky that the bullet to his ribs was a clean shot and didn't cause any damage. He will have a few scars, but that is to be expected. We came to you and Mrs. Mulder first before we contacted another family." He said and I put one of my hands on my hip and my other went over my eyes, relieved that nothing too serious had happened.

"Thank you for letting us know. We'll try to get there as soon as we can." I thanked them and they left shortly after. I was still trying to sort through my thoughts when the screen door to the house slammed shut. I turned to see that Dana had been left and Mrs. Scully had taken Emily back to the house.

"I think I have been kicked from my house." She said, trying to diffuse any tension. I indulged her with a smile and looked to my horse.

"Come on. I want to see John and I know you want to see Mulder." I said as I untied the rein from the post.

"I've never been on a horse before." Dana said and I just looked at her. I laced my hands together and motioned to Artemisia.

"We'll, today you get your first ride." I said and helped her up and once she was settled, I slid my foot in the stirrups and slid in in front of Dana.

"Hold on tight." I warned her with a chuckle before I snapped the reins and Artemisia took off in a sprint. Dana gripped on tighter to my waist.

"As much as I want to see my husband, I don't want to die." She said and I only laughed and snapped the reins again and pressed the stirrups into Artemisia's side, making her run even faster.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me soo long to update. I've been busy with my other story, **_**A Different Life**_**, and enjoying the first few days of my summer vacations. This is my longest chapter yet, at 13 pages. I realize that compared to some other stories or one-shots, this isn't all that grand in length, but I do promise to update soon and I apologize if this chapter was terrible and crappy. **

**Suggestions are ALWAYS welcome. **

**Until next time, **

**-SilentDaughter**


End file.
